Dark Dirigible Titan (D.D.T.)
The Dark Dirigible Titan, commonly also known and abbreviated as the DDT, is a MOAB-Class Bloon that appears in Bloons Monkey City or Bloons Monkey City Mobile. It has the appearance of a dark-gray blimp with various black and transparent patches, which resemble its abilities. It has the properties of Lead Bloons and Zebra Bloons, moves as fast as a Pink Bloon, and has the Camo status. It is resistant to Ground Zero, requiring two uses to completely pop. It also releases 6 Camo Regrowth Ceramic Bloons after taking 350 damage. The D.D.T.s can be sent or researched for Monkey v Monkey through Armored Stealth Silo. The combination of immunities makes a D.D.T. difficult to damage, as most of the popular anti-M.O.A.B. towers need Monkey Village support to overcome the D.D.T.'s superior abilities. It has 368 layers. __TOC__ Children The D.D.T. contains 6 Camo Regen Ceramic Bloons, which contain 12 Camo Regen Rainbow Bloons, which contains 24 Camo Regen Zebra Bloons, which contain 48 Camo Regen Black and White Bloons. Those contain 96 Camo Regen Pinks, Yellows, Greens, Blues, and finally, Reds. In total the D.D.T. contains a total of 570 bloons (571, including itself). The D.D.T. is extremely dangerous, and it should not be fought until a strong defense is well prepared. The D.D.T. is the only M.O.A.B.-Class Bloon to have 6 children, and to have Camo Properties itself in Bloons Monkey City. D.D.T. vs Z.O.M.G. There is some debate regarding whether or not that D.D.T. is actually stronger than the Z.O.M.G. Technically, it is stronger than a Z.O.M.G. because towers set to prioritize "strong" bloons will shoot D.D.T.'s before Z.O.M.G.'s if both are within range. However, the Z.O.M.G. is stronger in hitpoints than the D.D.T., but the D.D.T. has more abilities than the Z.O.M.G. (although can be taken down by most abilities, but the Z.O.M.G. is immune and resistant to most abilities like M.O.A.B. Take-Down). Essentially, what the Z.O.M.G. lacks in ability it makes up for by using brute strength and resilience and what the D.D.T. lacks in strength it makes up for by hybridizing abilities and immunities. It's worth noting that Z.O.M.G.s appear on (most) D.D.T. tiles as well, so it is important to prepare for both. Strategy Trivia *D.D.T.s can come on Round 19. ($1080+/$1188+ in Grassy Pass and $1000+/$1100+ in Bloon Dunes.) * Technically, the outer layer is harder to beat than a Z.O.M.G.'s, because although the Z.O.M.G. has 2667 health compared to the D.D.T.'s 350 (Blimp health is reduced in Bloons Monkey City), the D.D.T. has the abilities of a Zebra Bloon, Lead Bloon and Camo Bloon and moves nearly 20 times faster than the Z.O.M.G., or as well, you can say it is as fast as a Pink Bloon. * This makes D.D.T. tiles a bit harder than ZOMG ones, as they are come in threes and spaced. However, this might suit M.O.A.B. Maulers. * A single Z.O.M.G. can be beaten with 6 MOAB Maulers in a 2/3 Village and a 3/2 Ice Tower, but 3 D.D.T.s require more (around 12, or 6 with Monkey Boost). * It is one of the two bloons in the series to release more than four children (the other is the Bloom Bloon in Bloons 2). *Although Ground Zero takes 1 hit to destroy a D.D.T., but won't pop the children, MOAB Assassin and MOAB Takedown can fully pop it in 1 single hit. **However, D.D.T.s come often on groups, and Assassin/Takedown abilities can only destroy 1 D.D.T per ability, it's better to use Ground Zero, as infinite D.D.Ts can be popped, and it's likely for players to have towers that can defend against the Regen Camo Ceramics, though one can argue that selling and rebuying is a better choice. **Ground-zeroing a D.D.T. leaving undamaged ceramics signifies that the D.D.T. has exactly 350 health as the bomb also deals 350 damage at anything on screen. *D.D.T.s are prioritized over other bloons when a tower or ability aims at the strongest bloon within its range, despite having lower RBE than the B.F.B or the Z.O.M.G. *D.D.T.s can lose their Camo Property from Signal Flare, Cleansing Foam, Anti-Camo Dust and Submerge and Support, though it still appears to have the camo status on the blimp. *D.D.T.s come in groups of 3, 6, 9, etc. on the flash version of Bloons Monkey City. **In Monkey v Monkey attacks, groups of only 2 D.D.T.s can appear. *D.D.T.s are the fastest MOAB-Class Bloon and the fastest bloon in the game, tied with Pink Bloons. *D.D.T.s have pointed tips like Z.O.M.G.s and are black like them too. *D.D.T.s do not appear in M.O.A.B. Graveyard despite the fact that they are a M.O.A.B. Class Bloon. ** This is probably due to how insanely powerful they are. *D.D.T.s can be sent in Monkey v Monkey after October 10, 2014 update. Moreover, the Armored Stealth Silo is required to send D.D.T.s into an another player. *The name of a D.D.T. could be a reference to real life DDT, an extremely powerful pesticide which has been banned worldwide. *To be prepared, the player is mostly likely to encounter M.O.A.B.s and B.F.B.s. If the player has reached far enough, the player will encounter Z.O.M.G.s, with D.D.T.s as well. *This is the bloon in B.T.D series that appears in the least amount of games, appearing in only one game. *The only tower that can stop or slow the D.D.T. is the Ninja Monkey with Sabotage Supply Lines. **On mobile, however, the Sniper Monkey with Cripple MOAB can stun the D.D.T and the Absolute Zero from Ice Tower can slow it. *The D.D.T. can be briefly stunned by Pop and Awe ability. * It is one of the two M.O.A.B. Class Bloons with special abilities (the other being the Z.O.M.G. by being immune to Monkey Pirates). * If a Bomb Shooter or Mortar Tower is in the range of a x/2 Monkey Village (or if the mortar has signal flare) hits a D.D.T, it will make the same noise lead bloons make when a tower can't pop them despite it not being the reason it can't damage it. This does not apply with the towers' respective left-sided 4th tier upgrades. * No tower in the game can cause damage to a D.D.T. without upgrades unless it is under an upgraded village. **However, on mobile, due to lack of zebra and lead property, only Ninja Monkey, Dartling Gun and Spike Factory can pop it without upgrades. * In Bloons Monkey City Mobile, sometimes DDTs can appear on non-DDT tiles (mostly M.O.A.B or B.F.B Packs). * Sometimes in Bloons Monkey City Mobile, on DDT tiles, the DDTs never appear. * In Bloons Monkey City Mobile, DDTs are no longer grouped into 3, 6, or 9. They either come on its own, grouped in 2, or very rarely grouped in 3. Maybe even 4! * They do not appear in Contested Territory on Bloons Monkey City Mobile. They are replaced with mainly more ZOMGs. (it seems they do turn up on Contested Territory.) * Curiously, the DDT's final health stage in BMC Mobile depicts the metal that encircles the middle of the blimp no longer cracked, as the 3rd health stage had shown. The rip at the near bottom is also fixed. It's as if the DDT regenerated itself (for aesthetic purposes only), foreshadowing its children's regenerative status. * The DDT is the only MOAB-Class Bloon that can be ensnared by the Bloon Trap, giving over 16,500 cash. If emptied manually, it doubles to a whopping 33,000. It is reported to happen on BMC Mobile, but it is unknown whether it can be trapped in the Flash version. **This is probably unintentional or due to a glitch. **This glitch may not work anymore. * When a D.D.T. is sucked into a 4/x Bloonchipper, is seems that that the D.D.T. is cut in half. *Mobile D.D.T.s do not have their lead and black property, making them much easier to pop on mobile and at most a faster camo MOAB. *Despite the fact that D.D.T.s cannot be sent in MvM in BMC Mobile, it is very rare for D.D.T.s to appear in MvM attacks that have 28 rounds or higher with the Z.O.M.G. as the highest bloon type. *The D.D.T. depicts the Christmas spoilers' blimp from the movie, Saving Santa except it doesn't have camo marks on the grey area. *Even DDT is not an official MOAB in BTDB, but some hackers have managed to add it in some way in the game, as they can see here. Category:MOAB-Class Bloons Category:Bloons Monkey City Category:Immune Bloons Category:Bloons Monkey City Mobile Category:Bloons